Free
by Take The Chopsticks And Run
Summary: A short story i wrote in english and wanted to see what people thought. Summary inside.


**Okay, this is a very short story that I wrote in English. I quite liked it so I decided to upload it and see what people thought of it so I would appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought!**

**Anyway it's about what could have happened if Rai never went to the temple and the kind of life he could of lead when he was older.**

**It's just something random and I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**_

I jumped out the window, landing lightly on my feet. I couldn't afford to get caught, not again. I looked left and right, making sure nobody was around and then made my way to the base.

The cold gripped onto me as If I was a magnet. It was times like this that I wished I had a jacket. I wish I could afford a jacket. The winter breeze ruffled my short, brown hair making my ears feel like they were going to fall off with frostbite.

I stuffed my hands into my faded jeans pockets and crossed the road. I entered the old, run down building. The floorboards creaked under my weight. If they didn't know I was here before, they would now.

I climbed up the stone staircase and turned left at the top. I walked down the hall until I got to an old door at the end. The paint was peeling away from wear and tear. I reached out with my shaking hand and pulled down the door handle.

I pushed it open. It creaked so loud I wouldn't have been surprised if the people in China heard it. Stepping into the darkness, I knew this was a bad idea.

"Rai?" Came a voice from one of the rooms. "Rai is that you?"

"Don't worry Jim, it's just me. The one and only," I teased. I walked down to the last room on the right and saw Jim sitting with a bunch of others. Two or three were sitting but the rest were either standing or leaning against some sort of antique that had been there for as long as I could remember.

"We having a party or something?" I joked. No one laughed. I walked over to the smashed window, ignoring all the death glares I was getting. I was kind of used to it by now.

"Rai, it's time."

My face fell. It couldn't be. I had dreaded this day, I mean, deep down I knew this would someday happen but I never expected it to actually happen. Not while I was here at least.

"It can't be," I said.

"Well it is and there is nothing we can do," he replied gravely. "One of us has to do it or we will all be locked up and you know that's not an option."

"Well, what about Antony?" I argued. "Or Leon? They do just as much as me!"

"Yes, but that's not the point! Antony is the best pick-pocket we have and Leon, well Leon's too young. He has his whole life ahead of him."

"And I don't?" I shot back. I wasn't backing down. "He's only a year younger than me!"

Jim suddenly stood up.

"It's still a year that you have lived free and he wouldn't have!" he shouted. I had always known that Leon was his favourite and accepted that but wanting me to give up the rest of my life for that bastard! I don't think so!

I was about to carry on arguing when Jake burst into the room.

"Everyone, someone's told! The cops are on their way right now!"

Panic erupted in the room. I caught Jim's eye. He wanted me to give up a chunk of my life for them, waste twenty years or so in jail for them. We were mean to be a team, look out for each other, but we all knew deep down that it was every man for himself.

I turned around and climbed out the window, making sure I didn't touch the jagged glass. I trailed along the ledge and then jumped down onto one of the sheds.

"Rai!" I turned to see Jim at the window. "Rai, we need you! You're our only hope!"

I looked at him for a second and then grinned.

"So long old man!" I shouted. I saluted him and then jumped off the shed onto the ground.

I wasn't worried. By the time Jim grassed I would be long gone. I started to run into the darkness. There's no point going back to the flat- there's nothing there. By tomorrow I will have a new life.

By tomorrow I will be free.


End file.
